


Off Of Every Tree You May Freely Eat

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [6]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager (TV) RPF, The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: F/M, Follows episode 4, NSFW, Only there's more to this, Smut, Spoilers, Wall Sex, girl on top, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The title is despicable, I know. but I struggled so hard for a title.)<br/>This mainly follows the events of episode 4 of The Night Manager, you know the one, but I've added non-canonical events.<br/>--<br/>When Roper allows his men to go lax for one night, leaving Jonathan and Jed alone, things get a little bit heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Of Every Tree You May Freely Eat

Ever since Jed took the first walk down to the cottage where Jonathan…Thomas… whoever he was, was staying, she knew she was walking into enemy fire. Roper had just left for an arms deal somewhere miles away, and he seemed to be doing it more frequently than before. Jed just wanted to talk to somebody, really. She had seen Apostol’s daughter’s corpse hanging from the light fitting on her birthday. She wasn’t even related and she had as much grievance as any other member of the family who had found out. What if that had been one of her sons? Perhaps her boy who was back at home living with her mother, who Roper funded for child support, or her son with Roper, Danny… It would break her. It would kill her. But what would definitely kill her was the kiss that she had shared with…Thomas Quince. Or was it Andrew Birch at this point?

She had only gone down there to talk to him, to ask him who he was, what he was doing here. Why he had saved her son. He had other plans. He thought he had been busted. Of course, the cottage, the place so far off the beach and away from the Mallorca-home that nobody would think to look there if somebody went missing. As far as the services were aware, he was living in the comfort of a spare room in Roper’s home. He held a knife to her throat. It was strangely erotic to her, being caught in the danger of being killed. She almost fell into him the minute he pressed the metal to her skin. Only when he realised it was the girl of his enemy did Pine put the knife down, playing the act of near assassination off by putting the whistling kettle on the stove top.

“What are you doing here?” he had asked her, not facing her, too busy making his drink.

“I wanted to talk to you.” She was frozen, unable to move and her breathing only just now regulating.

“You’ll get in trouble if you’re found here. He didn’t take all of his men. Corky is still here. He’ll rat you out.”

“I made sure nobody saw me.”

Pine turned around and faced her for the first time since she had stepped into the cottage. “You should go back to the house.” When she ignored him and refused to leave by sitting down, he put his hand into his pocket, withdrawing the phone he stole from Danny. He messed around with it, showing her a picture. “Who’s this?”

She looked over the screen, her hand going to her mouth and closing her eyes. “He’s my son…”

“Danny? Is this him as a baby?”

“No… My other son…he lives at home with my mother.”

“Roper knows?”

“Of course Roper knows. He’s paying for the damn child support.” A tear dripped from her eye and ran down her face. “I have to go,” she said, standing up and making for the cottage door. Pine’s reflexes were quick, catching her skinny wrist in his grip. He squared up to her, looking deep into her eyes.

“We can work together, me and you… You know everything there is to know about Roper and I want to find it out,” he murmured. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes… Yes. I can.” She said, and then she didn’t know what came over her. Her skinny hands were on his cheeks, instinctively kissing him like she would Roper. She expected Pine to push her away, kick her out of the cottage, but his hands swayed to her sides, returning the kiss and even slipping her a taste of his tongue. After a few minutes she pulled back, taking one solemn look at him before she left him standing in the dark.

She remembered the moment even now as she lay with Roper.  There was something extremely different about Roper and Thomas. Roper was controlling, demanding, and rough. Thomas…Thomas was soft, gentle, caring.  She pictured Thomas’ face whenever she and Roper lay together. Whenever Roper came home angry after a business meeting, Jed was expected to lay spread-eagle as he had her way with her. It wasn’t like when their ‘relationship’ first started, when they were all over each other and they truly loved each other. Roper’s love turned to hatred and now he loved war and death.

When Roper then told Andrew, yet another identity for another Pine, to take Jed away somewhere for a few hours, he had to reign in his enthusiasm. He smiled up at Jed, giving her a raise of his eyebrows to ask ‘what do you want to do?’ and she responded with a sly smirk, and he read that smirk as ‘anything’. Before they walked back into the hotel room, however, she interrogated him.

“Who are you?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“We’re working together. I need to make sure I’m not going to end up in a coffin being flown back to my mother. Tell me who you are. You’re either Jonathan Pine, ex-hotelier; you’re Thomas Quince, sous-chef; or you’re Andrew Birch, arms-dealer. Who are you?”

“I’m Jonathan Pine. I’m working for the London MI Offices. I’m on an undercover mission led by a top agent to bring Roper down. Your man is not a very nice man. He’s a killer.”

“You don’t think I don’t know that? Wherever he goes he brings a death toll back with him.”

“Well. You know who I am now. Are you satisfied?”

“No. How long have we got, Jonathan?”

“One, maybe two hours, I guess?”

“Perfect.” She took his hand, pulling him into the hotel.

He followed her, looking behind him in the corridor to make sure he wasn’t being followed by any of Roper’s men. They weren’t there for once. As they got to the room, they both looked around once more, slamming the hotel door when they came to the conclusion everything was all clear.

Jed let Jonathan take control, but only after she initiated the act, kissing him deeply, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jonathan held her up with a hand to her thigh and waist, pinning her to the wall. She let out a gentle gasp, breaking away to look deep into his eyes. His deep blue eyes, full of lust, stared back into her grey eyes. Jonathan knew he couldn’t be as rough as he was with the girl from Devon. He fucked her so roughly into the mattress that to avoid whispering out Samira’s name, he bit her neck until deep red bruises formed. She smirked gently, and he was kissing her again, cupping her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kisses were alright, she proposed in her head, but she wanted more. She whispered this into his mouth, and before long her dress was hitched up to her waist and she heard his belt buckle come loose. She shivered, expecting him to break away to at least apply some protection but they didn’t have time. They had to get it over and done with, and soon.

She had no idea what she was expecting when he pushed into her. One, maybe two inch difference between him and Roper, but he made up for it with girth. She let out a strangled moan at the length and sudden intrusion, and to the worry of Jonathan of them being caught, Jonathan held a hand across her mouth, staring down into her eyes and moving slowly, rolling his hips like he had with every other girl he’d slept with.

She moaned through the hand, albeit muffled, as he carried on moving, pushing her hard up against the wall so hard he thought the action would cause tremors high enough to be recorded as an earthquake. He moved hard, and he moved so fast. He removed his hand from her mouth to kiss her deeply, panting in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before she went completely limp, utterly elated from a proper fuck, whimpering softly as she closed her eyes. Jonathan groaned slowly spilling into her, exhaling for a few seconds.

After Jed came down, she looked up, opening her eyes and smiling blissfully. “We still have 40 minutes… we’ve got time for one more. Get on the bed,” she whispered, helping Jonathan slip out of her and dropping to the floor. She sauntered over to the bed, stripping off her dress and licking her lips, locking eyes with him as he worked on shrugging his own clothes off after he took the time to notice the lack of her underwear. She never wore a bra, either on Roper’s terms or just her own disliking for wearing them.

Jonathan sat on the bed, and she beckoned him over. At first he was just going to sit between her legs, take her on the bed and he was going to assume that was what she wanted. But it’s not what Jed wanted. Jed shook her head a little, smirking gently as she made him lay down, and she straddled his hips. She ran her fingernails over his chest, cooing gently as she rocked back and forth on his cock. She closed her eyes, biting her lip to stifle a moan, leaning down and kissing him slowly. Soon he was at her mercy, tasting her tongue as she carried on moving against him. Oh…how he wanted to flip her, drive her into the mattress, fuck her so hard that the bed broke under them. But she wouldn’t let him.

Only when she had him right where she wanted him, devouring her mouth with his tongue, teeth clashing together, did she take the plunge, moving back and taking him inside her again. It felt amazing. She loved it. She loved feeling him, right there, right then. The adrenaline of being caught with the door suddenly being open just made everything an event. She just moved faster, harder enjoying every breath taking, exhilarating moment. Taking hold of Jonathan’s hands, she pinned them above his head, closing her eyes tight as she moaned lowly.

“Finish inside me, Jonathan,” she cooed. “God…” she moaned, opening her eyes and staring down into his again. She came undone again, falling down on top of her secret-affair lover. Jonathan panted softly, closing his eyes.

“Jed… Oh…”

“Don’t talk. Let’s just stay here. Like this.”

“But Roper…”

“I don’t care about Roper. I’ve been with Roper for years. He’s nowhere near as good to me as you are.”

“But you know nothing can happen between us.”

“I can dream.”

"But this can't happen again,"

"As I said. I can dream. I have ever since you joined us here."


End file.
